Yut-Lung
(known as Lee Yue-Lung, English name Yousiss Dawson) (李月龍, Rī Yuerun) (also simply as "Yeleetus") is one of the main antagonists of the series and the youngest son of the Lee family, the largest crime family in China. Possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of herbs and poisons, he allies with Golzine to determine the chemical composition of Banana Fish. Yut-Lung possesses a deep grudge towards his brothers, who raped and murdered his concubine mother, and eventually violently deposes them. He is hostile towards Ash and Eiji and frequently attempts to capture and murder the latter in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Yut-Lung has long black hair down to his hips that is usually tied into a pony tail by a red cord at the neck, and sometimes, draped over his shoulder. His hairstyle sometimes varies from braided, to let down freely. He has black eyes and has often been mistaken for a woman because of his appearance. He also has a dragon tattoo along his neck, but by Episode 12 To Have and Have Not the tattoo is shown to be gone. Then the tattoo comes back in Episode 19 Ice Palace. He wears small white earrings in his ears. Personality Yut-Lung is most of the time quiet and stoic. Although he presents himself usually politely and harmless, he's infact cold-hearted, ruthless, calculating and deeply resentful. The cruel death of his mother which he witnessed himself along the fact his family views him with very little regard, has left him not only thirsty for vengeance but also devoid of any form of love for most of his life, as hatred is his primary motivator. Because of this he has no qualms about using Banana Fish on his brothers and even have them executed. Yut-Lung's most recurring trait is his deep loathing for Eiji, which he goes on to say comes as "natural" as the desire of others to protect Eiji. At the same times he believes him and Ash are alike due to their similar upbringings and has at many times attacked and even tried to kill Eiji. It is likely that Yut-Lung resents Ash and Eiji's close relationship for they can care for each other unconditionally, something Yut-Lung is unable to understand as he was surprised when Ash was ready to commit suicide in order to save himself. Yut-Lung's many attempts on the duo are symbolic for Eiji is the opposite of Yut-Lung as someone raised with love and whom people love, while Ash unlike Yut-Lung is not purely motivated by hatred like him, for Ash has people he cares and care about him, while Yut-Lung does not. Despite his flaws, Yut-Lung is not completely devoid of morality for he too was horrified by Shorter's fate later on. Yut-Lung's demeanor and his fondness for wine, may seem like he's over eighteen, but he's only sixteen years old. While Yut-Lung does these bad things, he still has shown a rather kind side to him. For example, when Ash had thrown a knife at Blanca and it had gone into his arm, Yut-Lung had also been tossed down a flight of steps and still brushed it off, asking if Blanca was okay. He also helped to free Ash and even if that was for his own plan, he still gave him ointment for his wounds, which he did not have to do. History The youngest of seven children, his parents died when he was six at which point he lived with his aunt and uncle. His school recommended that he enter the Dawson household as a member of staff before being formally adopted by the family. At sixteen, he graduated East Bridge Senior High earning a scholarship to study computer science.Episode 7 Later, it's revealed that when his father died, his half brothers came and raped and killed his mother as they despised her and Yut Lung of being their father's favorite mistress and child, thus seeing Yut Lung as a threat for the inheritance and killed his mother and made him their weapon to keep him from gaining power. From that horrible experience, Yut Lung grew to hate himself and his brothers for what they did to his mother and vowed that he will bring the Lee family to extinction by killing his brothers and families for their crimes against him and his mother.Episode 8 Story Main Article: Yut-Lung/Synopsis He bails both Sing and Eiji from prison, though in Eiji’s case it is to keep him confined to his house. Relationships Ash Lynx Later he considers himself and Ash to be like Yin and Yang. Eiji Okumura Yut is shown to have a liking towards Eiji and also a hatred. The latter stems from believing he will drag Ash down, and after he is kidnapped by him. He also hates Eiji because of how much he means to Ash, seeing him as an undesirable weakness. However, it's implied that he also craves to have that sort of connection with someone. Shorter Wong He was under the impression that their Chinese ties would be enough to get Shorter to co-operate with his plan. Yut uses Shorter's sister as leverage to ensure Shorter's participation and appears to see him as a means to an end to carry out the kidnapping at hand. Sing Soo-Ling Recognising Sing at Golzine’s manor, he approached him and simply told him to come with him. With Yut’s family connections and Sing’s gang at risk, he obliged. Blanca He employs Blanca into his service after his contract with Golzine had been completed. Lee Wang Lung Lee Hua Lung Wu Etymology Yut Lung's name is known as "The Dragon Moon" that swallows the darkness. Abilities Yut Lung is an expert herbalist and poison maker, having deep knowledge of multiple forms of either and their effects, as well as being skillful enough with proper dose usage. His wisdom on these matters is deep enough that allows Yut Lung to understand the real effects of Banana Fish upon seeing its chemical composition even before its explanation. Being raised amongst the Lee even as an outcast, has given him deep knowledge of the underworld, its affairs and its darkness, being also used as a sex toy much like Ash has allowed him to show a masquerade of weakness that has tricked many. Once rising to power Yut Lung proved himself a capable criminal mastermind although still lacking behind the likes of Golzine. Yut Lung has also been trained in multiple subjects such as the art of assassination as he can sneak behind people without making any noise. Despite of this, Yut Lung is clearly not a fighter and is completely defenseless if held against his will in any manner. Equipment Yut Lung carries anaesthetic needles with him. He pulls a needle out and proceeds while aiming for his victims neck. Making them turn into a "Doll like" state. The anaesthetic varies, two examples of which are Shunichi Ibe not being able to move but can still hear and see, while Eiji Okumura can't see, hear, and move. Sometimes the needles can remove the "Doll like" state, but makes the victims muscles numb, as shown by Eiji Okumura recovering. Episode Appearances *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 14 Tender is the Night *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Lee Yut-Lung/Image Gallery Main Article: Yut-Lung/Image Gallery Anime Gallery Yut-Lung.png Yut Lung.png Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung (2).png Yousiss.png tumblr_pdkf34VTrk1xvy3owo5_400.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko1_1280.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko2_640.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko3_640.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko4_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo1_540.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo2_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo3_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo5_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo6_1280.png Dn7RK0XVAAAE-pp.jpg Dn7RLBzVAAAg46i.jpg 3d7a3e17.jpg 5ef806de.jpg 29e94a2a.jpg 93b445f8.jpg 76304a82.jpg a2ca69c2.jpg 2998c314.jpg cb493b14.jpg e050e130.jpg f01a2732.jpg 27aba90d.jpg 49056e8e.jpg 927050e7.jpg 6394d603.jpg tumblr_pdxaaw2ICe1vf573to2_1280.jpg tumblr_pdxaaw2ICe1vf573to3_1280.jpg tumblr_pfddxvycRC1wsajfio2_1280.jpg vlcsnap-2018-09-06-16h25m28s916.png 8e7e8de8.jpg B8759785.jpg DpI kUVsAAN7YU.jpg c2c94984.jpg DpQBmiaU4AAp7Wv.jpg DpPo8jWU8AApWqJ.jpg DpPuSKuVsAAewnH.jpg DpPZZbQV4AAKsyY.jpg 8a33d2bb.jpg 4a24dc6b.jpg 3e4a53f1.jpg 1ffc9ab9.jpg 1ddb2815.jpg 5192b096.jpg 4136c549.jpg 1668a753.jpg 88c76368.jpg 62bc7787.jpg Ef217d51.jpg DpUTMijUYAQxHhS.jpg DpQBn_RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpQBna9VsAAXL4K.jpg DpQBm89VAAANFlw.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio7 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio6 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio5 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio2 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio1 1280.jpg DpZmcFGVsAA9pbT.jpg Yut-Lung on the phone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing to leave him alone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that he can't get his hands dirty for Ash.png Yut-Lung stops to talk to Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung notices Eiji's hand is bleeding.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Yut-Lung shocked about the news.jpg Yut-Lung asks what's the difference.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji that Ash wouldn't hesitate to get blood on his hands for him.png Yut-Lung watches the news.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji where he's going.jpg Yut-Lung and Sing have a moment of silence.jpg Yut-Lung tells his bodyguards that he has a plan.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that it's not fair.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that it's his fault.jpg Yut-Lung's shadow.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Sing watches Yut-Lung walk away.jpg Yut-Lung enters the room.jpg Yut-Lung talks about Sing being sneaky.jpg Yut-Lung with his hand facing out.jpg Sing arrives to see Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung looks out of a window while on the phone.jpg Yut-Lung watches Tv.jpg Yut-Lung sighs.png Eiji questions what Yut-Lung just said.jpg Yut-Lung saves Eiji from falling.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung that he will destroy you all and obliterate all the Lees from this planet.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that his muscles are still numb.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine an ironic destiny is it not.jpg Yut-Lung catches Eiji.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that he resent them. forgetting that they let him live.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung what he's conspiring.jpg Yut-Lung gets mad as Golzine's men fire their guns.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung that he should've killed him.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung kill him like you killed my mother.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Lee Shang Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine to help him kill his other brothers, excluding Lee Hua Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine that I have a proposal that will get them both returned to you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine remind you of anything.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine good.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine do you remember me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine an alkaloid hallucinatory plant.jpg Yut-Lung sits down with eyes closed.jpg Yut-Lung asks Golzine what if he offered to get rid of them for him.jpg Yut-Lung is exhausted.jpg Yut-Lung's eyes full of hatred.png Yut-Lung catches Eiji from falling.jpg Yut-Lung and Woo in the intro.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'll explain later. Get in.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing how disapointing, Soo-Ling Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing guess what, so do I.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing don't worry, I'll have them released soon.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing admit it. Idolization and rebellion.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing a whole different person.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung be a good boy and go back to your room.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards but treat him well.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you didn't realize that. I see you're stupid.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji what to do with him now.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji there's nothing you can do to help Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji of course.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I can imagine that filthy old man licking his lips on hearing that news.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji compared to that peerless Ash Lynx.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji and what can you do to help him.jpg Yut-Lung smiles.jpg Yut-Lung smiles at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash you got in.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash and Max who are you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that only a few policemen came.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you have some spunk.jpg Yut-Lung looks behind him.png Yut-Lung tells his guards lock that Japanese boy up.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I don't idolize him.jpg Yut-Lung has been waiting for Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards I have a plan.jpg Yut-Lung looks so annoyed.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter or....jpg Max tells Yut-Lung we came here looking for an Abraham Dawson.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he can't see, he can't hear.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the room.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Arthur we are ready. This is my youngest brother.png Yut-Lung dressed in his dragon uniform.png Yut-Lung tells Shorter the exact same as you too.jpg Eiji listens to Arthur talk about Yut-Lung.jpg Golzine tells Lee Hua Lung my, my. He's so beautiful, I thought he was a woman.jpg Yut-Lung walks away from Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing make these boys leave right away.jpg Yut-Lung tells Suk-Leui to tell him not to tell big brother Wang-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine you leaving.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Sing with the helicopter blowing.png Yut-Lung tells Ash why is it so easy for you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash for a guy like him. Why.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash over the phone Eiji Okumura.png Yut-Lung tells Shorter he seemed to notice my trained moves.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter consider my words to be my big brother's words.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter or....jpg Yut-Lung tells himself what an easy lock.jpg Yut-Lung catches Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung pulls out a needle from his hair.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're punctual. Do you have it.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung wonderful work.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're fine with that.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash your friends' trust and your freedom.jpg Yut-Lung shocked to hear Ash tell him fine.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're acting tough tonight. It's so unlike you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's true that your teacher is a very skilled person.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's a deal then.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I'm not the one shooting.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I see you know Ash very well.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's darkest under the lamp post, or so they say.jpg Yut-Lung smacks the gun out of Ash's hand.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung so now, the conditions are.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung give it up.jpg Ash tells everyone what is it, and what effects does it have.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung so, where is the professor.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung your dad isn't asian, is he.jpg Ash looks behind him to see Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter but Lee only has 6 sons.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter you're going to kill me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash what's Banana Fish.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I was adopted.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash have some jasmine tea.jpg Yut-Lung smiles at Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the white prints on his hand.jpg Yut-Lung holding a knife in his hand.jpg Yut-Lung gets grabbed by Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung becomes stunned that the knife was close to his neck.jpg Yut-Lung wakes up.jpg Thugs trying to kidnap Yut-Lung.jpg Suk-Leui tells Ash and the other that those men came barging in and took Young Master.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung who's Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung wipes his face.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung you look just like her.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung whats wrong. You're rather emotional today.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung don't be rude.jpg Yut-Lung leans against a car.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung it's nothing. I'm just a little tired.jpg Yut-Lung sneaks up behind Shorter and looks at him.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing you brought an unusual guest with you, huh, Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing shut up.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji let me help you. Here.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I guess you do have a brain in there.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji he's fallen to hell because of you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji he made a deal with us to save your life.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca will you kill me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca so many, I wouldn't know.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca really.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca Lieutenant Sergei Varishikov.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca isn't that a bit cruel.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca goodnight Blanca. We shall meet again.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca eh.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca darn your taste. Is that the kind of woman you like.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca after you made such love to me last night.jpg Yut-Lung sticks his tongue out at Blanca as the maid walks away.jpg Yut-Lung watches Eiji from inside.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung I still have a lot more uses for you.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung I could break your thin neck anytime I wish to.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung what's so funny.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung nothing.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself they have scorned and contemned me, but my time will come.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself it could be a weapon depending on how it's used.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung you're the one that made me train in this area of expertise.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing it's no disgrace to lose to him now.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'm Lee Yut-Lung, the youngest brother of Lee Wang-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash though you can't get revenge.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I didn't know you were vulnerable, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Abraham you made a drug of death, and now you're scared of dying.jpg Yut-Lung tells Abraham it's hard to believe that you created that horrifying drug weapon.png Yut-Lung tells Woo who are they.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca of course not.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca kill Eiji Okumura.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's the power of money. That's what they're proving.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I can't wait. Golzine will be here before long.jpg Yut-Lung starts falling down the stairs.jpg Yut-Lung becomes in shock from seeing his men getting shot.jpg Quotes * "A bloody history is inevitable when you are the ruling clan" * (To Sing) "What's wrong? You hated him, right? Guess what? So do I" * (To Eiji) "No need to glare. I won't eat you up." * (To Eiji) "There's nothing you can do to help Ash." * (To Eiji) "And what can you do to help him?" * (To Eiji) "You really irritate me." * (To Eiji) "You want people to protect you, like with Ash, or make them want to tear you apart and crush you." * (To Eiji) "So, what to do with you now." * (To Eiji sleeping) "I heard you tried to escape again. You have some spunk." * "Nothing is born from history"Banana Fish Episode 17 * (Yut to Ash regarding Blanca and Eiji) “We have hired him, his target is your friend”Episode 18 * (To Blanca) Depending on your answer, I may not forgive you. Trivia * Yut-Lung has been compared to a snake a few times in the story. * Yut-Lung is the Chinese herbalist from hell References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese mafia Category:Siblings Category:Lee clan Category:Antagonist